villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skyler Lee
'April Jeanette "AJ" Brooks ('née 'Mendez) (AJ Lee) '(Born March 19, 1987 in Union City, New Jersey), is a retired professional wrestler, former WWE Diva, former FCW Divas Champion and a 3 time WWE Divas Champion who is best known for her standout villainous role. She holds the record for the longest WWE Divas Championship reign at 295 days, from June 16, 2013 (Payback 2013, from Katilyn via submission) to April 7, 2014 (Raw, to Paige via pinfall). She currently ties Eve Torres with 3 total reigns as the Divas Champion. AJ became a villainess in FCW when she stood by and watched FCW Divas Champion Naomi get attacked by Serena Deeb during an interview segment. Weeks after her heel turn, the evil AJ expressed jealousy of Naomi in a different interview segment, and she would eventually defeat Naomi to win the FCW Divas Championship in December of 2010. At TLC in December 2012, AJ turned heel by costing John Cena the ladder match and aligning herself with Dolph Ziggler. She claimed that Cena didn't care about her, just like Daniel Bryan, Kane, and CM Punk in the past. Months later, AJ engaged in a feud with Kaitlyn, which led to one of her most villainous acts: having her friend Big E Langston pose as a secret admirer to Kaitlyn and breaking her heart at the week before Payback. AJ would defeat the distraught Kaitlyn at Payback to win the WWE Divas Championship. She would add insult to injury by dressing at Kaitlyn and mocking the moment that she was humiliated by her and Big E. After costing Dolph Ziggler a chance to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Alberto Del Rio, Ziggler broke up with her the next night on RAW. Out of revenge, AJ cost Ziggler his rematch against Del Rio and then had Big E Langston attack him. AJ would still have Kaitlyn to deal with after she lost a non-title match to her a week later. Four days later on SmackDown, AJ successfully defended her title against Kaitlyn after the evil Layla turned against Kaitlyn during the match. She even caused Kaitlyn to lose to Layla in a grudge match on Raw. In recent months, she's been trash talking and bullying the cast of WWE's reality show, Total Divas with her bodyguard, Tamina Snuka. In consecutive PPVs, AJ retained her title against the entire Total Divas cast, among others. She currently holds the longest reign as Divas Champion for 295 days, breaking Maryse's record. She retained the Divas Championship at WrestleMania XXX, outlasting the entire diva roster, but lost the Championship the next night on Raw, to former NXT Women's Champion, Paige. Afterwards, AJ Lee was granted time off from WWE. It was revealed that she is engaged to CM Punk, whom had left the WWE following the 2014 Royal Rumble PPV. When she returned after two months, she defeated Paige on the June 30, 2014 edition of Raw to win back the Divas Championship. She later lost the title to Paige again on August 17, 2014 at SummerSlam, but regained it from her in a triple threat match that also involved Nikki Bella in the following pay-per-view, Night of Champions, on September 21, 2014. by making her tap out to the Black Widow. She then went to successfully retain the WWE Divas Championship against Paige at the next pay-per-view, Hell in a Cell, on October 26, 2014, using the same method as in the previous pay per view, Night of Champions, by making her tap out to the Black Widow, thus ending their feud. AJ would then go into a feud with The Bella Twins, Brie and Nikki. After Nikki had won a Divas battle royal on the Halloween edition of Smackdown, by last eliminating Paige, she got a chance to challenge AJ for the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. At the PPV, AJ lost the championship to Nikki Bella in 35 seconds after Brie Bella interfered and kissed AJ at the beginning of the match in which resulted in Nikki pinning AJ after landing the Rack Attack. Following the night after Survivor Series, on the November 24, 2014 edition of Raw, AJ fought Brie Bella, in which she lost to after a roll-up. After the match, AJ stated to The Bella Twins that "Talent is not sexually transmitted." referring to what Brie did to AJ that cost her the Divas Championship and allowed her sister to win it within a matter of seconds. AJ fought Nikki Bella in a rematch for the WWE Divas Championship at the PPV TLC: Tables, Ladders, Chairs, and Stairs on December 14, 2014, in a losing effort after Nikki sprayed hairspray in the face and eyes of AJ while the referee was distracted in sending Brie Bella out of the match and then pinned her after performing the Rack Attack. AJ was later diagnosed wtih chemical conjonctivitis following the spray in the face and eyes by Nikki Bella, but her eyes were able to be flushed out with a saline solution, preventing any long-term damage to her vision. After a three month absence to heal a legitimate neck injury, AJ returned on the March 2, 2015 edition of Raw, coming to the aid of her former rival Paige, who was being attacked by the Bella Twins. AJ and Paige then allied together to defeat The Bella Twins at WrestleMania 31 on March 29. On April 3, 2015, WWE had announced that AJ Lee had decided to retire from in-ring competition, thus confirming her departure from professional wrestling, but still under contract of the company. Personal Life She married Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, on June 13, 2014. Accomplishments *Florida Championship Wrestling **FCW Divas Championship (1 time) **Queen of FCW (1 time) *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her #48 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2011 **PWI Woman of the Year (2012) *Women Superstars Uncensored **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) — with Brooke Carter **WSU/NWS King and Queen of the Ring (2009) — with Jay Lethal *World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE **WWE Divas Championship (3 times) **Slammy Award for Diva of the Year (2012, 2014) **Slammy Award for Best Kiss of the Year (2012) — with John Cena Gallery Evil AJ Lee.jpg Layla and AJ.jpg AJbitesDivaTitle.gif AJpom-poms.gif Let's Light It Up.png Kaitlyn-and-AJ-hugging.gif AJ-Lee-Cameron-005.gif AJonCommentary.gif AJropeSmile.gif Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cheater Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Married Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Torturer Category:Liars